hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Walteroloco
Meyers Manx The photo you put in the list of 2008 Hot Wheels was wrong it is 2005 Hot Wheels Kmart Collector's Day Exclusive. http://www.southtexasdiecast.com/hwguide/meyersmanx.html Fantazim 01:21, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! HaarFager 04:47, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Hey, give me some feedback on any changes I make. Currently, I'm getting info on any cars I like so people have more than just pictures to look at. :Good info on Larry Wood, sounds like you know him better than me. ::It's a great idea to get more text with the picture entries. It's not MY strong point. Rock-on, and thanks for joining. Vista69 04:24, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for adding more info about the cars, this site needs more of what you're doing, and it's much appreciated. Just one tip though,,, Could you add Description above the info? I just think it looks better to separate the text info from the "Versions" (pictures) Thanks for your help. Vista69 04:34, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hey sounds great, I'm pretty new to the wiki scene. I should go watch some videos on the coding or something. :Thanks for the tips. Walteroloco 04:51, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Oh and by the way about the Larry Wood info it's from Wikipedia. As well as all my other info, I'm not taking credit for anything. Walteroloco 04:55, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Could anyone please tell me how to add pictures, thanks. Walteroloco 05:19, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I can help on that one. On the left of every page, there is a link called "Upload image." If you open that window up, it's pretty self-descriptive of the steps you go through to upload a picture. Once you get the image uploaded, minimize the page it's on and open the page where you want to place the picture. For the method of putting a picture into the Header, the table, or as a Gallery image, see this page for the proper coding, it covers all three: Custom '62 Chevy. Just click on the "edit this page" link at the top of it to open it up and show the coding of that page. All three different image placement types are represented on that page somewhere. If you need more help, don't hesitate to ask me. Hope this helps! HaarFager 05:27, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::HaarFager I got an image up for the Maserati MC12, not sure about the one in the table though. Any information on how to resize? Walteroloco 05:52, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::Alright I think I got it down. Don't know why I don't try things before asking. Check out The Maserati MC12 page see if you like it.Walteroloco 05:57, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Looks like you've got it all figured out! Good job! My name's Kenny, by the way. Here's another idea for you to think about - a lot of us do up our user page to make it more "spiffy" looking. If you need any ideas for yours, just take a look at my user page. Click on my name and it will take you there. I think I threw everything but the kitchen sink into making mine, but you can do yours anyway that suits your tastes. Mostly, we have links to the pages we've worked on. If you have any other questions, just let me know. HaarFager 08:00, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Photos ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) • ( ) • ( ) 01:07, October 14, 2015 (UTC)